Waiting
by Luna Quiche
Summary: Masaya has had Deep Blue inside his body all his life. And he has always been patiently waiting for them to be close to each other. A Fic about Masaya's life with Deep Blue. Will turn into innocent DeepAo and then a little MasaIchi later.


**Author's warnings and stuff: This Fanfiction will contain a relationship between an 11-year-old and a 300-million-year-old later on. Later, like in, really later. Chapter 6-7 or so.**

**That relationship will be completly innocent though and not even close to sexual. Still if you find this disturbing, I recommend not reading later chapters of this. The first ones are completly harmless though and can be seen as an alternate view on Masaya's life, simply.**

**Also I'm not natively English. Feel free to point out any grammar issues though.**

**-1-**

**Waiting for frogs**

Masaya was a pretty quiet child for a five-year-old. The young women working there liked him, but the other children in the orphanage didn't think he was fun to play with. Unlike others Masaya often spent hours just looking at the nearby river. He liked the river. It was funny to watch the tiny fishes with their fast movements. Occasionally there was a frog at Masaya's favourite place. But it was only there sometimes, which had Masaya wondering where it spent the rest of the time. He had an idea, that the frog might be hiding behing the big brown stone, still he hadn't seen it come out yet. But until he did, it was probably only a matter of time.

Masaya was a patient boy. He'd wait and succeed.

Sadly that wouldn't be today. „Masaya-kun! Masaya-kun!" The voice of Miss Kitamura, a young woman working at the orphanage, was so loud, it could be heard all over the riverside-area. The child sighed and stood up. As much as he loved the nature surrounding it, the orphanage was not a place he enjoyed living at.

Silently Masaya rubbed the dirt off his clothes and walked towards the building. Miss Kitamura shook her head as she spotted him. She liked the boy, but she'd prefer if he wouldn't spend so much time alone and out of sight. It worried her. But there were parents in discussion for Masaya, so hopefully everything would be alright.

The was Oden for lunch. Masaya was eating quietly. It didn't taste good or bad, but that was a general issue with orphanage food. Almost all of the children were used to it by now. Masaya was, too, almost at least.

Our specific black-haired boy ate quietly and only looked up at the sound of a girl crying.

Kasumi was far older than Masaya (she was 8 years old at least if not 9 or 10), yet she often cried. Masaya did not. The girl had just recently lost her parents and had not gotten over it yet.

Probably Oden was one of the kinds of food her mother often cooked, thought Masaya.

He looked down on his own plate again. _Parents..._ He didn't remember his parents. Though he was none of those who had been brought to the orphanage when they were still under a year old, Masaya still didn't remember them.

He had no memories of anything that was longer ago than 5 months. Because of that it was assumed that his parents died in some kind of accident. The concussion it caused on Masaya approximately was the reason for his amnesesia. But yet there had not been signs of an accident around the place they found the unconcious body of Masaya back then. His origin remained a mystery.

Sometimes Masaya wondered about his true name. It was not known... of course not. There were days when the boy didn't want to respond to the name they gave him at the orphanage. Masaya was not a bad name.. But what kind of connection did he have with it? What connection did he have with all those people surrounding him? He didn't know. Why was he here? Why did he... live? He didn't know.

But yet he always responded. He was a nice boy after all. He was a nice boy, because he had no reason to be a bad one. He was a good boy in order not to be punished. Not because he truly wanted it.

Had he been a good boy, too... before the orphanage?

Inside of the five-year-old... someone else opened his eyes. The spirit felt how lost his host-body was. The spirit listened to the boy's thoughts. So his name was Masaya. Altough Deep Blue, that was the spirits name, had been inside of Masaya's body during the past five months, this was the first time he consciously became aware of his surroundings. The process of changing host-bodies was exhausting and being asleep for such a long time afterwards was not unsual.

For Deep Blue, five months were nothing. He was old. So much older than anybody else on earth. Older than the human species. Five months were nothing.

And yet there was this Masaya-boy angsting over only five memoryless months. There had been years in which Deep Blue didn't remember anything. It was less painfull than remembering afterwards. Foolish boy. He had no idea of how lucky he was.

But then again... this feeling of being lost. It was colored blue.

And Deep Blue closed his eyes again, it reminded him too much of himself.

Stupid human kid. Deep Blue already thought that he disliked him.

Lunch was over and Masaya had a weird feeling. His insides felt as if they were upside down. Something had happened within him. It didn't seem natural. Especially not to a little orphan with amnsesia. Children weren't good at pretending yet. The feeling scared Masaya a little.

Sadly he wasn't allowed to go outside anymore, because it had started to rain. Masaya listened to the sound of raindrops on the wiondow as he stared outside. Maybe this was the moment the frog came out of his hideout place. And Masaya missed it. It was depressing. Eventually he sat down and played with toy blocks. Building towers was nice. Somehow.

What depressed child. It was unlike the last humans Deep Blue had watched. They would have problems, but then just laugh stupidly and move on. Or kill themselves. And children... children would just play instead of thinking deep thoughts. And especially... usually they never noticed him. They'd pretend the feeling was just a physical mystery and live on like usually. While Deep Blue stayed inside of them, trying to ignore their unimportant little problems. Human minds were nasty. But it was useful to use the highest developed species as hosts and therefore Deep Blue kept using them. Most of his D.N.A. in which he lived was inside humans anyway. Maybe that was even the reason humans looked a little like his people.

And now he had ended up inside of this child. This silent little thing that actually _noticed _him. But still the spirit was sure he'd stop thinking about it sooner or later. Humans always did. He was sure. So sure...

Laying in his bed Masaya still thought about it. He was an unusually smart boy and this thing bothered him. Inside of him there was... something. What kind of something was it? What.. was... it...?

Masaya was a smart boy, yes. But also a tired child. And he fell alseep to dream a deep blue dream.

Dreams. They had always been a problem. It was difficult to stay outside of them. Not that a human that noticed him could harm him. But if they constantly tried communicating with him ot throwing him out... Deep Blue could live without annoying things like that. But it was not dangerous to let people see once. Not many paid attention to a dream that didn't repeat itself.

Least of all a child.

And Deep Blue was still exhausted from switching host-bodies. That was why he allowed Masaya to see.

It were just a few of his memories. None of the important ones. Just pictures of earth. The boy Masaya and the god-like Deep Blue dreamed the same dream. They didn't see each other. But maybe the child felt the others presence just as Deep Blue felt his.

Beautiful. Nature was so pretty. Masaya loved his dream this night. He saw forests so green and full of live. A sunrise in the mountains... The stars over the desert... Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

And during the whole dream he felt that he was not alone. The other presence was terrifyingly giant, but it didn't feel dangerous. Masaya thought that maybe it felt the same feelings as he did, when he saw earth like that.

That child... It saw the beauty. The true beauty. Intriguing.

Masaya woke up with a smile and that was unusual for him. Even more so as he kept smiling when he got up and went downstairs for breakfast. He still kept smiling as he went to play outside.

Miss Kitamuro seemed pleasantly suprised.

„Masaya-kun... you're in a pretty good mood today?"

He beamed up at her. „Had a nice dream!"

She laughed. „And what was that dream about?"

„I saw mountains... Soooooo high", he used his hands to shopw it, but then realized that he wasn't tall enough and put them back down, „And a big furry kitten in a daaaark forest. And do you even know how many _stars_ there are in the desert?"

Masaya went on and on with talking. He had so much to tell, it had all been so overwhelming.

Miss Kitamure listened patiently. She was glad to see the boy happy like this.

And then he told her about the biggest miracle.

„And there was some kind of ... Mr. Ghost next to me. He was invisible, but I think he was a grandpa. Mr. Ghost seemed to very ooold. And he saw sooooo much, I think."

With that Masaya ran off.

Smiling Miss Kitamura shook her head. Children had such a creative mind...

Grandpa? Nside of his mind a very confused Deep Blue shook his head. He was the master of worlds... not a grandpa.

Where did the child even _get_ those ideas?

Masaya sang a song. In an the ears of an adult, it might not actually sound like a song, but for a small child it was. It contained many „lala"s and „dodo"s and similar lyrics.

It was unliked Masaya to sing, but today was different. Today he was happy. He was not worried about the presence anymore. Somebody who showed him that beautiful pictures could not ever be evil.

After he reached the river, he sat down at his favourite place. There was something he needed to do. The boy clapped his hands and closed his eyes.

„Thank you very much, Grandpa Ghost!"

...

Thank... you?

How long had it been since Deep Blue last heard those words directed at him? He couldn't remember. It irritated him greatly.

Masaya felt something weird inside, like he stomache was curling a little. It tickeled. The boy had to giggle. And then he opened his eyes... just as the frog came out behing the stone. Masaya had been patient and he had succeeded.

Today was the most beautiful day, that he could remember.

And therefore Masaya silently watched the frog and the fished and the birds and smiled.

**Author's comments: I finally decided to upload this chapter, inspired by some anonymous comments on my other DeepAo fics. Thank you, anon, you made my day ****:)**

**I'm actually writing this thing on paper first, so I've already finished chapter 6. It might take me a while to upload all that though.**

**I seriously hope you can enjoy this little piece of work.**


End file.
